Usuario Blog:Andres97 1 1 1/de la pantalla GRANDE, a la no tan grande
hace mucho tiempo no entraba... pero tenia mis razones.... n_n.. aparentemente ya no soy admin... aqui trascribiré un manuscrito que hize hace unas noches... nunca pense que me retractaria de mi critica anterior; sin embargo debo ser condescendiente y admitir que tras ver el film en mi casa (sin el stress de las palomitas ni el sorround), en mi despertó algo que estaba dormido en el teatro; así que retomare todos los aspectosy pormenores del asunto, y les dejaré el debate a sus conciencias. el 11 de octubre del 2014, mientras paseaba por la capital del departamento nortesantandereano, pasé brevemente por el frente de un negocio de audiovisuales (poco legales) en cuya pantalla se podia disfrutar con una exquisita calidad la pelicula de CEATD 2, con deseo en mi interior, pero sin dinero en el bolsillo, tuve que dimitir a la idea (muy a mi pesar) de conseguirla, y con desgano regresé a mi municipio. el 17 del mismo mes pude poner mis manos sobre el precioso botin de guerra nordico, y con mucha rapidez, deseo y quiza emoccion infantilesca, lo pusé en mi ya derruido DVD (mi hermanita no es la mas cuidadosa de todos los seres)... Disfruté de sobremanera la experiencia; la emoccion, la alegria me elevaban, mientras el miedo, la angustia y el dolor, destrozaban mi original estoicismo... y no fue para menos. conociendo de antemano la historia y la manera en que se desenvolverian los eventos, solo pretendia rememorar un poco del vacio sentimiento que me habia dejado el cine a mediados de año (lease "no confies en segundas partes") por eso, aunque con el computador irremediablemente dañado, pusé pael y lapiz (micropunta) en el asunto y escribí de manera puntul lo que dictaba mi cerebro (y si que le gusta dictar). mientras el ultimo periodo escolar avanza dejandome ocupado en un lastre abrumador de obligaciones (un profesor me odia, es el mismo del caso "god is not dead"), mi inactividad de por si alta, se vio aun mas afectada y como si fuese "la suma de todos los males" (iba a escribir el invierno destructor, pero me encanta esa peli)... mi computador se dañó a niveles criticos, cancelaron mi suscribcion a cable, el internet del vecino (ese que se apagabá a las 6:00) fue provisto de nueva contraseña, a mi piano se le daño el cable del tomacorrientes, desaparecio de mi habitacion el dinero que que iba a subir a mi cuenta bancaria (130000 pesos colombianos) y se daño la correa del reloj de CEATD 2 que compre por mero impulso y capricho en la capital.... asi es, el karma que he tenido debe ser obra del mismisimo Odin. a esta hora, las 8:49 de la noche, en una habitacion sin mas que mis libros, escribo esta critica para resarcirme de las amargas palabras anteriores; comenzando por la musica. Gommene John Powel: por alguna razon, mientras estaba en el cine, me hizo falta John Powell, sin embargo, en la soledad de mi casa, la burda melodia del cine se transformo por arte de los dioses nordicos en algo espectacular; me agradaria decir que "where no one goes" y "for the dancing and the dreaming" seran agregadas a mi playlist, pero los audifonos se dañaron... espero prota aparicion de la banda sonora y poder escuchar "fliying with my mother" (nombre ficticio que le coloque por la escena en la que sonaba) y el resto de la song-list. los dialogos, encuedres, animacion, historia y desarrollo en general, merecen la aprobacion de este escritor nocturno; sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa, el doblajé al latino deja un poco de desgano, sin embargo, en contraste con mi critica inicial, esta vez admitire que me gusto el trabajo que se hizó en cada escena. TRON-muelo: "un nuevo alfa se ha levantado y esta listo para que juegues con el, vamos, mete tu moneda en este videojuego de los 70's" fue lo que pense en el cine... pero en mi casa la impresion fue distinta, y me disculpo por lo anterior... su EX-administrador: andres97_1_1_1 Categoría:Entradas